


In This Darkness, She Weeps

by Atharianias (KrismMoon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrismMoon/pseuds/Atharianias
Summary: He was a selfish man, she was a hapless girl. It was bound to end in tragedy.





	In This Darkness, She Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of a larger story at one time, but I liked it better on its own. It's an exploration in guilt, madness, and the supernatural.

"If you loved me as I love you, this wouldn't be hard," It was murmured softly against his ear. He shuddered in response, numb fingers clutching the hilt of the knife in a sweaty palm.

"It would be quick. One little cut, and we can be together. Just like we always talked about." The words were a quiet hum, lighter than air, but weighted with an ominous threat. His heart beat rapidly. In the darkness of the bedroom, he noticed that the shadows were lengthening, the dim sunlight was being swallowed by the dark.

"Why do you hesitate? I need you so much." There was a heaviness, a solidness to the shadows draping across his shoulders. It was dragging him down to the bed with each whispered word. Dust shifted as he was laid back onto the duvet, head cradled by rough, unseen hands.

"You promised me." The hands were tightening, fingernails dug into his temples and cheeks. Slowly, the pressure on his shoulders drifted downwards until his legs were like unfeeling, marble slabs. Any inclination to run was now gone. He lay in silence and distant dismay. The hand holding the knife twitched; it was the only part of his body that he could move now.

"Join me. Be with me." Thumbs brushed his nose and mouth, tugging his lips gently as though trying to shape a smile. He swallowed, his throat dry. The words he wanted to speak had shriveled up the moment he had sat down onto the bed. His eyes closed, feeling tears swell as hopelessness overwhelmed him.

_Poor girl._

His eyes snapped open.

"If you won't do it, I will." The hands left his face and slowly moved down his neck. Wetness bloomed along his shoulders as the unseen hands let their nails mark his flesh.

_Foolish girl. Was always following that boy around with her eyes full of wonder._

His hands were held tenderly despite the stinging trails of pain running down his arms. His hands were pressed together until both were holding the knife. The shadows kept the hands meshed around the hilt. He could feel the blade being turned downwards.

_Little girl. Never knew what she was getting herself into._

He could feel the knife slowly descending until finally the tip of the blade rested along the flesh of his stomach.

"So perfect. We'll be together like we were always meant to be." The voice was so cold, the breath seemed to sear the flesh of his hands. Faintly, a brush of something light and fine licked across his fingers - an insubstantial kiss, he realized. He could no longer see past the darkness. The tears which had threatened earlier spilled over, but he never made a sound.

_Lost girl. She wept the whole time._

"Just a little more, love." The knife pierced his flesh, but the pain was so distant now. The shadows had eaten the sun and he was next. He felt like a burden was being put away. It was over. Finally.

**_Finally._ **

_We were all so busy looking at her, we never-we never looked at him._  

 

 


End file.
